


Sterek A-Z (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Dragons, F/M, Failwolf Friday, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Sarcasm, Stiles is a hopeless romantic, Stilinski Family Feels, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Derek pensó que nada sería más difícil que finalmente conseguir una cita con Stiles. Obviamente, subestimó a la vida.Si Stiles pensaba que finalmente conseguir una cita con Derek, entre los duelos de monstruos y algunos eventos mutuos de salvamento, era lo más difícil que iba a tener que hacer, estaba totalmente equivocado. Por supuesto, ¿qué más esperaba realmente con una manada como la suya?OLa evolución del Sterek. Desde su primera cita hasta el "felices para siempre" porque cuando tienes una manada como la de ellos, nada es simple.





	1. A de Abominable.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sterek A-Z](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221916) by [ANE925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925), [welcometomyasylum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomyasylum/pseuds/welcometomyasylum). 



Stiles se despertó, con los hombros doloridos, a punto de gritarle a su padre que necesitaba un nuevo colchón. Solo que se dio cuenta de que no estaba acostado y que no estaba en su colchón. Miró a su alrededor y, por lo que podía decir, estaba colgando del techo del ... ¿sótano de alguien? "¿Quién demonios decidiría dejar a un secuestrado en el sótano de su casa?" Pensó Stiles.

"Finalmente estás despierto", dijo una voz desde la esquina.

Stiles se giró en dirección a la voz. "Por supuesto, la única persona tan estúpida como para mantener a su secuestrado en un sótano sería el adolescente socialmente torpe. Hola Matt, ¿te importa dejarme ir ahora?" Preguntó.

"Sabes, Stiles, hay innumerables leyendas sobre los hombres lobo. ¿En cuántas puedes pensar?" Matt continuó, como si Stiles no hubiera dicho nada.

"¿Qu ... por qué me preguntas por los hombres lobo? ¿Y por qué crees que necesitas secuestrarme para tener una simple conversación? Sabes que soy un chico accesible, ¿verdad? "Cuestionó, tratando de evitar la situación.

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo Stiles! Os he estado observando a ti y a tus amigos. Y lo descubrí. Cada uno de ellos es un hombre lobo. Cada uno de ellos es súper fuerte, súper rápido y pueden cambiar de forma. Excepto por ti, Stiles. ¿Qué eres?" , Preguntó Matt.

"Soy un abominable muñeco de nieve. Pero es más una cosa de invierno, ya sabes, es de temporada ". Gruñó en respuesta.

Matt se movió hacia él, con los hombros hacia atrás para hacerlo parecer más grande. Pero, justo cuando retiraba el brazo para dar un puñetazo, Derek entró en la habitación. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Matt estaba derribado en el suelo y Derek estaba ayudándole a bajar.

"Dios mío, ¿podrías haber tardado más, Chico Grande? Mis brazos estaban muriendo ", fue el saludo de Stiles.

Justo cuando Derek abrió la boca para responder, Scott corrió a la habitación, abordó a Stiles y lo abrazó con un abrazo de oso. Derek se fue, dejando a los dos amigos para consolarse en paz, murmurando "Me alegro de que estés bien, Stiles".


	2. B de Banshee.

Como de costumbre, el miércoles llegó y Stiles y Lydia estaban esclavizados en su habitación. Esta semana, estaban buscando todo lo que fuera sobre las banshees porque Lydia odiaba las sorpresas y pensaba que era hora de dominar quién era ella. Habían estado trabajando en silencio durante unas pocas horas con muy poco que mostrar y Stiles no podía dejar de inquietarse.

"Nunca pensé que se usarían banshees en esta cantidad de pornografía". Gruñó "Quiero decir, sirenas, duh, hadas, por supuesto, ¿pero banshees? ¿Quién escribe porno sobre banshees? ¿Es en serio? Las Banshees tienen que ser el ser sobrenatural menos sexy de todos los tiempos ", dijo Stiles.

"Uh, quiero decir, al menos en las viejas historias", se corrigió rápidamente con una mueca de dolor. Lydia solo levanto una ceja puntiaguda. Había estado esperando esto. Le tomó más tiempo de lo que creía, pero después de todo ese fiasco de secuestro sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Stiles no le dijo nada durante una hora más después de eso, pero no se quedó quieto. Siempre retorciéndose, moviéndose y murmurando. Pero Lydia era paciente y podía esperar. Estaba traduciendo un trozo particularmente difícil de latín arcaico cuando escuchó a Stiles dar un fuerte suspiro y girar su silla.

"Y aquí vamos", pensó Lydia mientras dejaba su libro y le prestaba toda su atención a Stiles.

"¿Irías a una cita conmigo?" Preguntó sin energías.

"Claro", respondió Lydia con una ceja torcida.

........................................................................................................................

Derek estaba más que confundido y no le gustaba. No le gustaba cómo habían terminado las cosas durante su última "aventura", como a Stiles le gustaba llamar a las situaciones que amenazaban sus vidas. Había creído que había pasado algo entre ellos. Había pensado que habían sentido ... algo. Pero luego pasó y Stiles había estado extrañamente callado sobre todo el asunto. Luego Cora había venido para una visita sorpresa y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar realmente con Stiles.

Hoy, sin embargo, hoy lo haría. Sabía dónde iba a estar Stiles, era miércoles, así que estaría en su habitación investigando con Lydia y tenía un plan. Vale, tal vez "plan" era un término demasiado generoso, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo iba a hacer, ¡maldita sea!

Cuando se acercó a la casa, pudo escuchar a Stiles inquieto, escuchar su suspiro mientras tomaba su decisión, escuchar el chirrido que hacía la silla cuando giraba. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, cuando escuchó que Stiles le pedía una cita a Lydia una vez más, solo que esta vez ella dijo que sí.

No importa lo que digan, no huyó. De repente recordó que tenía que hacer una cosa en ese momento. Como salir a comprarle a Cora su pastel favorito de la panadería que ama, que cierra pronto.

"Espera, qué", Stiles preguntó agitado.

"Dije que sí. Pensé que estarías feliz ", dijo Lydia sin inmutarse.

"Pero pensé, quiero decir, por supuesto que estoy feliz, yo solo, yo ..."

"Stiles, detente", ordenó Lydia, haciendo que Stiles se congelara antes de calmarse.

"Ahora mírate a ti mismo. ¿Eso parece felicidad? ¿Te sientes encantado de tener una cita conmigo?", Preguntó Lydia.

"Podría no estar 'encantado', pero ..."

"Detente. Porque los dos sabemos que lo siguiente que saldrá de tu boca será una tontería. Si realmente todavía quisieras tener una cita conmigo, estarías "encantado" en este momento. Estarías bailando y llamando a Scott y quién sabe qué más. No sentado ahí en pánico. Creo que los dos merecemos algo mejor que las mentiras en este momento, ¿no es así? "Preguntó Lydia.

"Todavía te quiero, sin embargo. Y esa es la verdad, Lyds ", susurró Stiles, negándose a mirarla a los ojos, incluso cuando estaba sentado a su lado.

"No lo dudo Stiles. Nunca lo ge dudado. Pero ambos sabemos que una relación romántica nunca funcionaría entre nosotros. Eres demasiado obstinado para inclinarte a mi voluntad y soy demasiado independiente para que lo aguantes. Entonces, ¿por qué no hablamos sobre lo que realmente tienes en mente? ", Dijo Lydia.

"¡Pero por qué! ¡¿Por qué has tenido que ir y decir que sí?! ¡Si hubieras dicho simplemente que no, si hubieras seguido jugando podría haber seguido fingiendo. Podría haber continuado con mi inalcanzable amor por ti y no tener que enfrentar esta ... cosa nueva! "Gritó en un arrebato. Lydia apenas pudo contener su resoplido mientras lo bajaba para que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

"Quiero decir ... esta ... cosa con Derek. Es nueva, extraña y fuerte ¿y por qué tienen que cambiar las cosas? Sabía cómo lidiar con lo que sentía por ti. Esto ... esto no sé cómo manejarlo ". Confesó cuando Lydia le pasó las manos por el pelo.

"Primero, no sabías cómo manejar tu enamoramiento por mí. Fuiste terrible. En segundo lugar, se llama crecer, sí, apesta, pero tienes que lidiar con ello. Tercero, tal vez, en lugar de huir y esconderte, podrías, no sé, enfrentarte a él. ¿Hum?" Aconsejó Lydia.

"Wow, eso fue duro, Lyds. Es una forma de dejarlo caer suavemente ", dijo con fingido dolor. Lydia se sintió sonreír un poco.

"Bueno, ya es hora de que alguien te despierte y te saque de tu ilusión. Ahora, levántate. Tenemos trabajo que hacer ", respondió Lydia.

"Señora, sí, señora", replicó, con un saludo burlón y todo.

"Oh ¿y Stiles?" Lydia dijo desde detrás de su libro.

"¿Sí?"

"Llámame Lyds otra vez y te usaré como un muñeco de práctica para mis nuevas habilidades", le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Stiles solo se rió.


	3. D de Damisela.

¿Qué era de la vida de Derek Hale? Ahí estaba, persiguiendo a Stiles, quien probablemente pensaba que estaba tratando de salir con su hermana, cuando, de repente, fue recogido por su preciosa chaqueta de cuero y llevado a una cueva en el extremo más alejado de la reserva. Una cueva que, al parecer, albergaba un dragón. Así es, un dragón. Con las escamas, las alas y el fuego saliendo de su boca y todo. Pero el dragón no parecía interesado en comérselo. En cambio, el dragón se sentó en la boca de la cueva, de espaldas a Derek, casi como si lo estuviera protegiendo. Pero, ¿por qué un dragón intentaría protegerlo?

Derek miró alrededor de la cueva para ver si había alguna forma de esquivar al dragón y escapar, pero solo había una abertura hacia la cueva y, cada vez que comenzaba a moverse, los ojos del dragón estaban allí, mirándolo. Después de caminar durante lo que parecieron horas, tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape, volvió a sentarse derrotado. No había forma de que saliera, escalara el acantilado y huyera sin encontrarse con el dragón o ser atrapado por él. En cambio, tendría que esperar a que su manada viniera a rescatarlo como una pobre damisela en apuros. Lo que significaba que podría estar esperando un tiempo y que podría estar lo más cómodo posible mientras esperaba.

Después de varias horas de espera, oye que arrojan una roca a la cueva y unos pocos gritos de nada menos que Stiles.

"¡Dragón! ¡Sé que estás allí y sé que tienes a mi alfa! ¡Exijo que me lo devuelvas de inmediato! ", Gritó el feroz grito de Stiles.

"¿Y por qué crees que mereces un alfa tan joven y bueno?", Respondió el dragón.

"¿Por qué no pensé en hablar con el dragón yo mismo?", Se reprendió Derek.

"¡Porque ya es el nuestro y nos eligió él mismo!", Insistió Stiles.

"Pero puedo darle una vida mejor. Puedo adorarlo como debería serlo. Puedo mantenerlo a salvo de todos los peligros. ¡Nunca le causaría estrés!" Reclamó el dragón.

"¡Pero no lo necesitas! ¡Y no lo amas como nosotros!" , Llegó un grito de Isaac.

"¡Exijo una batalla de ingenio para ganar los derechos de mi alfa!", Gritó Stiles.

"¡Stiles! ¡No eres un caballero y esto no es un cuento de hadas y no soy una doncella en apuros cuya mano debes ganar!" Derek grita con indignación.

"¡Derek! ¡No estas ayudando! ¡Dragón! ¡Exijo una batalla de ingenio!" Stiles le grita.

"Muy bien, joven humano. Si eres capaz de responder mi acertijo correctamente, te devolveré a tu alfa ", responde el dragón con calma.

"¡Di tu acertijo!" Se oye el noble grito de Stiles. _  
_

_"Podría abrir el mundo_

_Y mostrarte sus colores_

_Pero temía que los tomaras_

_Y entonces los he escondido dentro de las mentiras del tiempo_

_¿Donde están ahora?"_

Stiles pensó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la respuesta no llegó hasta que de repente, "¡Tus recuerdos! ¡Ocultaste sus colores en tus recuerdos!"

"No eres tan ingenuo como pareces, joven humano. Confío en que cuidarás a tu alfa ". Con eso, el dragón extendió sus poderosas alas, agarró a Derek y lo colocó, cuidadosamente, en el suelo frente a Stiles antes de volar hacia los cielos.

Por un momento, Stiles y Derek se miraron uno al otro en estado de shock. Stiles acababa de luchar contra un dragón en una batalla de ingenio y ganó. Por Derek. Stiles acababa de luchar contra un dragón para recuperar a Derek. Derek sintió que se inclinaba hacia Stiles, atraído por Stiles y parecía que Stiles se inclinaba también hasta ...

Derek vio, más que sintió, su impacto en el suelo. Mientras miraba hacia arriba tratando de descubrir lo que ahora lo estaba sujetando al suelo, solo vio un montón de pelo castaño y rizado y se dio cuenta de que era Isaac. _  
_

 _"Maldita sea Isaac, ¿no podrías haber esperado dos segundos más?"_ , Pensó Derek mientras el resto de la manada se recuperaba de su propia conmoción y comenzaba a apilarse sobre ellos.


	4. C es por Cora.

"Wow ... Eso fue rápido. ¿No estaba en casa o ...?" Cora fue interrumpida por Derek cerrando la puerta de golpe y yendo hacia el sofá.

"Vale ... " Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

"Derek, Derek, realmente tendrás que hablar conmigo. A diferencia de algunas personas, no entiendo de manera fluida el lenguaje de las cejas y realmente ... "

"Él va a salir con Lydia" Gruñó _._

 _"Oh, chico, esto no va a ser bonito"_ , pensó antes de responder "¿Estás seguro, Derek? Porque-" Fue interrumpida una vez más.

"Stiles le preguntó y cito _'¿Irías a una cita conmigo?'_ Y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Es difícil malinterpretar eso ... "Respondió con los dientes apretados.

"Bueno, ¿y qué? ¡No es como si fueran a correr y huir! ¡Reconquistalo! ¡Planea una increíble, no, una cita que cambie la vida y reconquista a Stiles!" , Aconsejó Cora con entusiasmo. Derek la miró con asombro y perplejidad.

"Pero ... Lydia", comenzó Derek.

"Oh, Lydia. Si no estás dispuesto a luchar por él, Derek, entonces realmente no puedo ayudarte. Una cita. Solo invítalo a salir a una cita y asegúrate de sacar todas tus cartas para ello. Invitalo y demuéstrale que mereces una oportunidad. ¿O vas a darte la vuelta y dejar que Lydia gane?" Cora lo cuestionó.

"Una cita y si termina horriblemente, te culparé para siempre", le informó Derek.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Se rió mientras ayudaba a Derek a planificar.

Todo estaba preparado. Derek había obtenido el lanzamiento más reciente de la Trilogía original de Star Wars (no creía que la versión anterior de VHS fuera suficiente), no solo había encontrado, sino que había hecho con éxito patatas fritas rizadas caseras y se puso su ropa más ajustada ante la insistencia de Cora.

"¡Mírate!" Cora silbó.

"¿De verdad crees que esto va a funcionar?" Derek le preguntó en voz baja.

"¡Por supuesto! Ahora ven aquí y déjame enderezarte la camisa" Exigió mientras caminaba hacia él, encontrándolo a medio camino, frente a la puerta.

"La forma en que lograste arrugarla está más allá de mí", dijo mientras alisaba sus 'arrugas' y dejaba escapar algunas muecas falsas.

"¡Mi pequeño ha crecido y sale a citas!" Ella gimió y luego se rió cuando Derek le hizo cosquillas en los lados.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Pensé, quiero decir, oh wow ... mi error. Debo haberme apuntado la fecha incorrecta. ¡Lo siento mucho!" Gritó Stiles desde la puerta, a menos de metro y medio de ellos. Derek nunca sabrá cómo no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Stiles y cuando abrió la puerta, pero tiene la intención de culpar a Cora.

Derek y Cora se separan, pero es demasiado tarde. Stiles ya se había vuelto y se había ido.

"¡Maldita sea!", Grita Derek antes de apresurarse a agarrar su chaqueta de cuero y zapatos porque se había quedado descalzo por las instrucciones y la seguridad de Cora de que eso ayudaría.

"En su defensa, eso se veía realmente mal", señaló Cora suavemente mientras lo veía correr.

"¡No tengo tiempo para discutir esto ahora!" Gritó Derek mientras salía corriendo por la puerta detrás de Stiles.

"Así es como debes hacerlo. ¡Ve a buscarlo, tigre!" Gritó Cora, oh tan amablemente, tras él.

Derek salió del complejo de apartamentos justo a tiempo para ver a Stiles entrar al aparcamiento.

"¡Stiles, espera!" Derek llamó mientras corría tras él.


	5. E es por Enigmático.

"¡Scott! ¡Han pasado dos semanas y no he hablado con Derek ni una vez! ¡Cada vez que lo veo, se da la vuelta y se va! ¡Esta no es una relación funcional! ¡Estamos en la misma manada por el amor de Dios! ¡No puede evitarme! ¡No quise insultar su masculinidad ganando su mano de un dragón!" Stiles comenzó lo que seguramente sería una diatriba decentemente larga.

"Stiles, no ganaste su mano de un dragón. Le salvaste la vida y su masculinidad está perfectamente intacta" , intervino Scott.

"¡Pero no lo entiendes Scott! ¡Él es el Alfa y yo solo soy un humano débil! ¡Y lo salvé de un dragón que quería conservarlo y apreciarlo para siempre! ¡Salvar a alguien de un dragón es casi pedir su mano en matrimonio! ¡Y voy y trato de besarlo después! Debe sentirse tan incómodo ahora, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¡Y tiene a esa chica con la que estaba tratando de salir! ¡Ni siquiera sé si él está interesado en mí! ¿Y por qué estaba yendo a una cita con una chica? ¡Incluso tenía patatas fritas rizadas en el horno para ella, Scott! ¡Patatas fritas rizadas! Todo iba muy bien ... pensé que nos estábamos acercando, ¿sabes? ¡Pensé que podríamos trabajar hasta una relación, pero luego con la cita y ahora con la evitación! ¡Scott! ¡Es como un enigma envuelto, misterioso, encerrado dentro de un cubo de Rubik y no puedo desbloquearlo, Scott!" Terminó en un grito.

"Stiles, cálmate. Estoy seguro de que pensarás en algo." Scott intentó razonar.

"Pero Scott, ¿qué pasa si nunca se siente cómodo al regresar a nuestras sesiones de investigación semanales? ¿Qué pasará con el Bestiario?" Preguntó.

"¿Por qué no le envías un mensaje de texto y te aseguras de que sepa que puede volver cuando esté listo?", Continuó Scott, siempre la voz de la razón.

"Supongo que haré eso ..." respondió, ya se le ocurrían ideas sobre qué enviar. A pesar de lo que dijo Scott, ningún texto sería suficiente. No, esto requeriría ... una invitación demasiado dramática.


	6. F de Nomeolvides (Forget-me-nots)

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde el completamente vergonzoso fiasco del Dragón y Derek todavía no podía mirar a Stiles a los ojos. _Quiero decir, ¡qué tipo de hombre lobo Alfa tiene que ser rescatado de un Dragón! Fue vergonzoso y el hecho de que Stiles no solo lo hubiera visto, sino que luego lo "rescatara" lo empeoró. Si ni siquiera podía protegerse, ¿cómo podría Stiles creer que lo protegería? Claro, había salvado a Stiles varias veces. Pero eso fue solo de humanos y problemas humanos y, para un hombre lobo, esas habían sido salvaciones fáciles. Pero Stiles fue y luchó contra un Dragón por él y ganó._ Pensó malhumorado mientras caminaba de regreso a su apartamento.

Y ni siquiera dejes que empiece con el casi beso. _Quiero decir, ¿pensé que estaba con Lydia? Pero realmente parecía que él también se había inclinado. Probablemente solo iba por un abrazo. Sí, eso era probablemente. A Stiles le encantaba dar abrazos y acababa de rescatarlo. Probablemente iba a darle un enorme abrazo y luego burlarse de él. Porque no había manera de que fuera a besarle. No cuando tenía a Lydia._ Sus pensamientos solo empeoraron su estado de ánimo.

Finalmente, llegó a su puerta. Cuando la abrió con enfado, la vista que lo saludó lo hizo congelar. Literalmente, su mesa estaba goteando pequeñas flores de color púrpura y la única razón por la que no estaba asustado y preocupado por ser envenenado por algún extraño wolfsbane era porque podía oler a Stiles por todas partes. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que todos los "sitios" de Stiles estaban rodeados de pequeñas flores de color púrpura. Stiles había rodeado su lugar en el sofá, su taburete en el mostrador, su estante en la estantería, al igual que sus estantes en el estante de DVD y prácticamente cualquier lugar o cualquier cosa que estuviera conectada de alguna manera con él tenía pequeñas flores de color púrpura.

Sin siquiera pensarlo realmente, sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Stiles.

**'Stiles. ¡Por qué hay flores de color púrpura en todas partes en mi apartamento!'**

**'¡Por qué! ¡Hola a ti también gruñón! Tan bueno saber de ti, comencé a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí. ¡Es por eso que envié los nomeolvides!'**

**'Stiles, eso no responde a mi pregunta'.**

**'Divertido, no veo ningún signo de interrogación. Sí, no hay signos de interrogación en ninguno de tus mensajes de texto para mí '**

**'Stiles, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay? ¿Flores? ¿En? ¿Mi? ¿Apartamento?'**

**'Lindo. Apuesto a que crees que eres muy gracioso, ¿verdad? Un comediante. Y están allí para recordarte nuestra investigación de los viernes. Ya sabes cual, ya que parece que te has olvidado de las dos últimas '.**

**'Existe esta cosa llamada vida Stiles'**

**'Entonces, ¿eso significa que también te la vas a perder esta semana?'**

Era una pregunta bastante simple, pero dudó. ¿Realmente quería perdérsela otra semana? Por un lado, todavía estaba mortificado por lo que pasó. Pero por otro lado, extrañaba a Stiles. Y Stiles todavía no había mencionado la cuestión del fiasco del dragón. Iba a odiarse a sí mismo por esto.

**'No. Estaré allí. Tengo todo resuelto. Te veo el viernes'**

**'XD'**

Estaba tan jodido.


	7. G de Tumba (Grave)

Derek levantó la vista de su libro cuando su reloj dio las 6 pm. Marcó la página, se puso los zapatos, la chaqueta de cuero y se estaba yendo cuando escuchó el trueno a lo lejos. Agarró un paraguas junto con sus llaves mientras salía por la puerta.

"Hola mamá", susurró Stiles mientras colocaba su propio ramo más pequeño en su tumba. Él y su padre habían salido temprano para presentar sus respetos en su aniversario y darle un gran ramo, pero le gustaba ir solo más tarde solo para hablar.

Se quedó allí parado por un momento, sin saber por dónde comenzar o si debería comenzar. Finalmente, decidió sentarse con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas dobladas.

"No se por donde empezar. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber qué decir ", dijo con una sonrisa sin humor.

"Lo sé, estoy sin palabras. Y pensaste que este día nunca llegaría. Yo solo ... me siento tan perdido. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, mamá. Sabrías qué decir. Sabrías lo que debería hacer ", confió a la tumba de su madre.

"Tengo miedo mamá. De verdad, estoy aterrorizado. Y no tiene sentido. No hay razón para sentirse así. No debería sentirme así. Probablemente debería decirte de qué se trata todo esto o, bueno, tal vez ya lo sepas. Mira, hay un chico ... vale, Derek. Te acuerdas de Derek, ¿verdad? Bueno, parece que me he enamorado del gruñón en algún momento. Por Dios, no podría decirte cuándo o cómo, pero lo he hecho. Pero él tiene novia y yo no soy un destruye relaciones. E incluso si no lo hace, ¿qué pasa si no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si lo hace? ¿Qué pasa si se lo digo y él me odia y se va? No creo que pueda manejar que me deje, mamá. Ahora no." Sollozó.

"Y lo siento mucho porque se supone que este es tu día y aquí estoy divagando sobre alguien que probablemente no se preocupa por mí más que un amigo, ¡eso está bien! Si eso es todo lo que podemos ser, eso está bien, pero ... duele mamá. Me duele como mantener un secreto de papá, pero lo peor es que desearía que estuvieras aquí para poder hablar contigo. Entonces podrías decirme qué hacer con todo esto. Para que puedas, para que puedas decirme por ti misma que no soy una decepción por que me gusten los chicos ". Apenas exhaló.

"Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que no te importaría. Pero siento que te estoy decepcionando de una manera extraña. Como que se suponía que debía continuar con el legado Stilinski y, al gustarme los chicos, no puedo. Y no puedo, no quiero decepcionarte, mamá ". Fue lo último que pudo decir. Luego, casi como si su vida fuera dictada por un director (o una extraña fan a la que le encanta torturarlo) un trueno cruzó el cielo. No se movió. No estaba listo para irse, incluso si había terminado de hablar. Además, de esta manera tal vez podría convencerse a sí mismo con la lluvia corriéndole por la cara.

La lluvia comenzó ligera. Solo unas pocas gotas aquí y allá, pero aumentó rápidamente. Estaba completamente preparado para empaparse, por lo que se sorprendió cuando escuchó comenzar a llover, pero de repente sintió que la lluvia se detenía por completo. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Derek parado sobre él con un paraguas.

"Der ..." Comenzó ahogadamente, cuando Derek lo interrumpió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Mientras le entregaba el paraguas, Derek sacó una varita de incienso y un mechero. Rindió homenaje antes de unirse a él, se sentó junto a él y sacó pañuelos de su bolsillo. Sin decir una palabra, se los entregó y cogió el paraguas. ¿Y si se había derrumbado y sollozaba? ¿Y si Derek le había pasado un brazo por el hombro y lo sostenía? Bueno, eso no era asunto de nadie sino suyo.


	8. H de Sin esperanza (Hopeless)

"Lydia, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?"

"¿Qué pasa Stiles?"

"¡Derek! Estamos volviendo a hablar y nuestras reuniones semanales han vuelto a ser tan fluidas como antes y fue muy comprensivo y dulce en el aniversario de mi madre. ¿Cómo puedo fingir que no tengo sentimientos por él ahora? Creo que podría haber sentimientos recíprocos ... pero eso significaría que él está engañando emocionalmente a esa chica con la que está, si todavía está con ella después de que interrumpí su cita ... "

"¿Has intentado, tal vez, no sé ... ... hablar con él al respecto?"

"¡Lydia! ¡Eso no es algo que pueda mencionar! Como, 'Hola, Derek. ¿Qué tal? Por cierto, ¿cómo está esa chica después de la cita en que aparecí ese día que nos negamos a reconocer que pasó?' ¡Sería horrible Lydia! "

"No tenéis esperanza", dice Lydia con un aire de finalidad, mientras se da la vuelta con un movimiento de pelo y se iba.


	9. I es por yo... (I en inglés).

Derek estaba sentado en la cama de Stiles, nerviosamente tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle a Stiles que no quería arruinar su relación con Lydia, pero que tampoco podía mantener estos sentimientos en secreto por mucho mas tiempo. Siguió abriendo la boca para hablar con Stiles que estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo su última investigación, pero no salieron palabras.

"Derek, ¿tienes algo que agregar a esto? Ya casi está terminado y quiero imprimirlo y agregarlo a los demás pronto ", preguntó Stiles, dándose la vuelta en su silla.

"Te ... amo ... ¡los bolígrafos! ¡Realmente amo los bolígrafos! ¡Como ese que está allí, puesto en tu escritorio!" , Exclamó Derek.

"Uh ... ¿Me gusta ese bolígrafo también? Quiero decir, escribe muy bien y la tinta es muy suave y hace todo lo que un bolígrafo necesita ... "Stiles respondió, confundido.

"Lo que quise decir fue ... Stiles ... realmente me gustas, como más que un amigo. Y sé que ahora estás con Lydia, lo respeto y no quiero meterme con nada de lo que tienes con ella, pero creo que deberías saber-"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy con Lydia? ¡No estoy con Lydia! ¡Y amigo! Me alegra que me digas esto, pero ¿qué hay de tu novia? La que he visto salir de tu apartamento esta mañana".

"¿No estás con Lydia? Espera. ¿Novia? ¿Qué novia? La única chica que salió de mi apartamento esta mañana fue mi hermana Cora ..."

"Por supuesto que no estoy con Lydia. Descubrimos que nunca funcionaría hace semanas. Espera ... ¿tu hermana? ¿La chica con la que estabas teniendo una cita antes de todo lo del dragón era tu hermana?"

"Intenté decírtelo antes de que me llevaran volando. ¡Estaba haciendo que Cora me ayudara a prepararme para mi cita contigo cuando entraste!"

"Entonces, eh ... ya que ambos estamos disponibles ... ¿Te gustaría volver a intentar todo este asunto de la 'cita'?"


	10. J es por Áspero. (Jagged)

Finalmente iban a tener de manera oficial su primera cita y Stiles estaba más que nervioso. Habían decidido, bueno, bien, tal vez él había sugerido amablemente tener su primera cita en su casa. Iba a ser perfecto. Su padre tenía el turno de noche, por lo que no estaría en casa, podría presumir y hacerle a Derek una cena casera realmente increíble y luego si esto se calentaba, bueno, había una conveniente cama solo un piso más arriba y nadie les molestaría por horas.

Estaba sacando el plato principal del horno cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"Wow, Derek. No sabía que sabías cómo golpear ", bromeó mientras abría la puerta, solo para que su corazón se detuviera ante la vista que lo saludó. Derek estaba vestido con un bonito suéter azul con vaqueros negros que parecían pintados y, para colmo, sostenía un ramo de nomeolvides morados. Estaba sin palabras.

"Para ti", dijo Derek con una - querido Señor - era una sonrisa tímida, tendiéndole las flores. Stiles las tomó sin palabras.

"¿Se me permite entrar o esta cita va a ser en el porche?" Bromeó Derek, haciendo que Stiles saltara.

"¡Sí, sí, sí! Entra ", dijo Stiles, haciendo pasar a Derek. Una vez dentro, rápidamente encontró un jarrón viejo en la estantería y lo bajó, lo llenó de agua y colocó suavemente el ramo antes de colocarlo en el centro de la mesa.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?", Preguntó Derek desde donde estaba apoyado en el mostrador y subiéndose las mangas y, Dios, no iba a sobrevivir a la noche.

"No, todo listo. Solo necesito poner esto sobre la mesa y podemos comenzar, así que siéntate y relájate" dijo Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

"¿Sheriff?" John levantó la vista de su periódico.

"¿Sí, Parrish?", Preguntó John.

"Pensé que te interesaría saber que hay un hermoso Camaro negro aparcado en tu camino de entrada y, según la Señora Plath, un caballero muy apuesto estaba tocando tu puerta con flores". Parrish le informó.

"Bueno, parece que me tomaré un descanso ahora mismo, agente", respondió John con una sonrisa. Cuando salió por la puerta, escuchó a otro agente gritar "¡Maldita sea, Parrish! ¡Todavía tenía dos días!"

John se detuvo en su casa en poco tiempo y, de hecho, pasó un momento decidiendo exactamente cómo iba a arruinar la cita de su hijo. Finalmente, decidió que una táctica agradable, simple e inocente era el camino a seguir.

"¡Stiles! He venido a casa para el descanso ", gritó mientras entraba por la puerta. Apenas pudo contener la risa cuando escuchó un estrépito desde la cocina.

"¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Stiles mientras salía rápidamente de la cocina.

"No te he visto en mucho tiempo chico. Hoy ha sido un día muy lento, así que pensé en ir a comer contigo" . Respondió.

"¿Qué estás cocinando por cierto? Huele increíble" , dijo mientras pasaba junto a Stiles y se detenía en la puerta de la cocina. Se tomó un momento antes de reaccionar por algunas razones. Una era que quería parecer sorprendido. Otra era que realmente quería ver la escena y tiene que decir que no lo decepcionaron. Derek estaba vestido para impresionar y había un ramo de flores sobre la mesa. En algún momento, Stiles se había dirigido hacia donde estaba Derek. Poniendo su mejor cara de policía, entró en la habitación.

"Derek, ¿a qué debemos el placer?", Preguntó mientras colocaba una mano sobre su arma y la inclinaba para que captara la luz. Sabía que eso no detendría a un hombre lobo, pero si la expresión de Derek tenía algo que decir, entendía el punto.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Papá! ¡Alto!" , Gritó Stiles mientras agitaba las manos.

"Mira, quería decírtelo antes, pero ... uh ... bueno, Derek y yo estamos saliendo", le informó Stiles mientras se movía justo al lado de Derek y tomaba su mano. Derek parecía tan sorprendido como el Sheriff. Nunca en un millón de años habría adivinado que Stiles iría y lo diría.

"Ya veo ..." dijo John mientras se sentaba, colocando su arma sobre la mesa.

"Entonces déjame ver si lo he entendido bien. Has estado saliendo a mis espaldas. No solo eso, sino que estás saliendo con un hombre que es bastante mayor que tú y que ha tenido sus problemas con la ley ..."

"¡Papá, para, por favor! No nos hemos estado encontrando a escondidas, esta es nuestra primera cita. No es mucho mayor que yo y no hemos violado ninguna ley. Por favor, ten en cuenta que esta es la primera cita. ¡Y sabes que todos los cargos fueron retirados y sabes por qué los recibió en primer lugar!" , Dijo Stiles.

"Tal vez debería-" comenzó Derek.

"Oh, no, por favor, siéntate", dijo John. Interiormente, se estaba muriendo de risa por la mirada que compartieron entre ellos antes de que Derek asintiera y tomara asiento de nuevo.

"Entonces, Derek, ¿qué haces ahora?", Preguntó John. Escuchó más que vio a Stiles golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. Esta iba a ser una cena divertida.

Derek hizo una retirada apresurada tan pronto como pudo cortésmente. Aunque el Sheriff se dio cuenta de cómo se quedaba para ayudar con los platos.

"Parece agradable, aunque no estoy seguro", comenzó John.

"Papá, lo amo. Sé que esta es nuestra primera cita y todo, pero hemos estado dando vueltas alrededor de esto durante meses y realmente necesito que estés de acuerdo con esto. Sabes que Derek es un buen chico y me cuida y ... "

"Stiles, cálmate, cálmate. Me gusta ", aseguró John con una sonrisa.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Tienes razón, es un buen chico y sé que se preocupa mucho por ti, no es muy sutil y tú tampoco", informó a su hijo.

"Pe ... pero ¿por qué?" Fue todo lo que Stiles pudo preguntar.

"Tienes un oficial de policía por padre y tenía la sensación de que solo iba a tener una oportunidad de intimidar a tu novio, así que ..."

"Dios mío, papá, ¿solo estabas jugando con nosotros? Derek probablemente está enloqueciendo y ... tengo que irme, necesito hacerle saber que todo está bien, yo ... ¡Dios! ¡Necesito besarlo!" Dijo Stiles cuando la comprensión llegó a él. Luego salió como un rayo, corriendo detrás de Derek como el héroe detrás de la heroína en un libro de romance malo.

"¡Sin besos por otras dos semanas, Stiles! ¡Tengo apuestas que ganar!" John le gritó a su hijo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se preparó para volver al trabajo. Tenía algunas apuestas que cobrar.


	11. K es por beso. (Kiss)

'Se fue justo antes que yo. ¿Qué tan lejos puede estar?', Pensó Stiles mientras corría por la calle hacia donde podía escuchar el arranque del Camaro. 'Tengo que besarlo para asegurarme de que sepa que me lo pasé muy bien. ¡De lo contrario pensará que lo odio y no quiero seguir en esta relación!'

"¡Derek! ¡Espera! "Gritó cuando vio el Camaro.

"¿Qué pasa Stiles? ¿Ya me extrañas?"

"Oh, lo sabes, lobo amargado. Solo quería asegurarme de que supieras que lo pasé muy bien y que deberíamos volver a hacerlo".

"Planeo hacerlo", respondió Derek mientras se giraba para subir a su coche.

Stiles no se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba girando para abrir la puerta de su coche. Por lo tanto, no se dio cuenta de que si daba un paso adelante y se inclinaba para darle ese beso a Derek, lo golpearían con dicha puerta, arruinando el momento.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles no volvió a ver a Derek hasta más tarde esa semana, en la reunión de la manada. La manada acababa de salir por la puerta, dejando a Stiles solo con Derek en su apartamento. Miró a su alrededor toda la basura que quedaba a su paso. Uno pensaría que un grupo de estudiantes universitarios podrían arreglárselas para limpiar después, pero aparentemente no.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para limpiar todas estas cajas de pizza?", Pregunta.

"Sabes, no tienes que buscar una excusa para quedarte aquí conmigo ... pero agradecería la ayuda" , respondió Derek.

Ambos comienzan a recoger cajas de pizza en silencio, sin prestar atención al otro. Ambos llegaron a la última caja de pizza al mismo tiempo, agarrando un lado de la caja y mirando hacia arriba para ver al otro. Rápidamente dejaron caer la caja de pizza en la bolsa de basura. Luego ambos se acercaron, las manos de Derek fueron hacia la cintura de Stiles y las manos de Stiles hacia la cara de Derek, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos voltearon la cabeza para ver a la manada completa en una pila encima de lo que solía ser la puerta del apartamento de Derek.

"¿Qué demonios estábais haciendo?", Preguntó Derek con incredulidad.

"Bueno, podríamos habernos enterado de vuestra cita de la otra noche y podríamos haber apostado cuando sería vuestro primer beso y Erica podría haber estado luchando para llegar al agujero para ver si adivinó correctamente", fue la tímida respuesta de Scott.

"¡Y también habría ganado! ¡Si no fuera por tus cachorros entrometidos!" Erica gritó desde el fondo de la pila.

........................................................................................................................

El helado sonaba como un gran plan. Simplemente salían, compraban conos de helado, actuaban adorables, regresaban y comían su helado junto al Camaro. Eso sonaba como un gran plan, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

En realidad, comprar los conos de helado fue espléndido, al igual que caminar hasta el Camaro mientras eran adorables. Derek se había manchado con helado en la nariz que Stiles limpió con el dedo que luego lamió para limpiarlo. Stiles se inclinó para un beso, teniendo en cuenta que había helados entre ellos. Estaba siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, usando todo su nuevo equilibrio en el que había estado trabajando con Allison, cuando alguien se tropezó con él. Haciendo que se cayera contra Derek y sus helados mancharan sus dos camisas.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo siento chicos! No quise tropezar contigo, estaba leyendo un mensaje de texto y luego estabas allí, dejadme compraros un helado nuevo ", dijo Melissa con una sincera, pero apresurada disculpa.

........................................................................................................................

Eso fue el colmo. Después de ese último encuentro, Derek y Stiles se negaron a correr más riesgos. Esperaron hasta un día y un momento en que supieron que todos los miembros de la manada estaban en el trabajo o en la escuela y se encontraron en el apartamento recién reformado de Derek. Cerraron todas las puertas, apagaron los teléfonos, excepto el de emergencia y cubrieron todas las mirillas y ventanas del apartamento.

Solo después de tomar todas estas precauciones se permitieron comenzar la cita. Esta vez, Derek preparó la cena y, después de la cena, se sentaron a ver Amigos con Derechos. Terminaron la película y estaba a punto de irse cuando decidió que sería el momento perfecto para intentarlo de nuevo. Agarró la cintura de Derek para empujarlo y la puerta se abrió.

"¡Dios mío, no vas a creer el día que tuve! ¡En serio, fue horrible! Oh ... ". Cora se congela a mitad de la rabieta cuando ve lo que está pasando delante de ella.

"¡Eso es! ¡Estáis teniendo una cita más! ¡Una oportunidad más para el romántico momento del primer beso perfecto y si fallas voy a matar a todos nuestros amigos!"

.....................................................................................................................

En un último esfuerzo, Stiles y Derek deciden volver al punto de partida: una cena romántica en la casa de Stiles. Derek trajo la cena de un restaurante de comida para llevar, por lo que no perdieron un tiempo precioso cocinando y, tan pronto como terminó la cena, Derek se arremangó las mangas de su suéter azul oscuro y se apoyó contra el mostrador mientras Stiles colocaba los recipientes de comida en la nevera. Mientras Stiles pasaba, Derek lo agarró por la cintura, lo hizo girar y logró que terminara de lleno frente a su cara y todo lo que Stiles tenía que hacer era inclinarse y ... el teléfono suena. El teléfono de emergencia. El único teléfono que permitieron que estuviera encendido para estar alerta si alguien realmente tenía una crisis.

Stiles contesta el teléfono, "¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa? "

"No puedes besarte por otras 12 horas. ¡Si te besas antes, pierdo la apuesta!"

"¡¿Estás bromeando papá?!" ¡No puedes apostar por mi vida amorosa y luego enfadarte conmigo cuando no cumplo tus deseos! "

Stiles cuelga el teléfono y se vuelve hacia Derek "Lo siento mucho, cariño. Todos nos están saboteando. Esta vez pensé que estaríamos bien, pero esa maldita señora Plath-"

Derek interrumpe todo lo que Stiles estaba a punto de decir con un rápido toque de labios en la boca de Stiles.


	12. L es por aprovechado. (Leech)

"Scott, amigo, tenemos que hablar", dijo Stiles con una cara solemne. Scott gimió.

"No, en serio, necesitamos hablar de corazón a corazón".

"¿Sobre qué?", Preguntó Scott.

"¡Isaac! ¡Sigue viviendo contigo y con Allison! ¡Y vosotros dos no estáis haciendo nada! ¡Lo estáis dejando aprovecharse! Nos graduamos de la universidad, amigo. ¿No deberíais estar ayudándolo? A, no sé, encontrar un trabajo, mudarse y obtener su propia vida amorosa para que vosotros dos podáis estableceros y tener vuestros dos con cinco hijos y una valla blanca ". Stiles explotó .

"Oh, sí, eh, sobre eso ..." comenzó Scott.

"Scott, ¿qué me has estado ocultando, a tu mejor amigo de siempre, a tu hermano de otra madre, al guardián de tus secretos, el-"

"¡Estoy en una relación con Isaac y Allison! ¡Y ellos están juntos también! ¡Todos vivimos juntos todavía porque estamos en una relación, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ambos y-! "

"¡Whoa Whoa! Scottie respira, amigo, respira ... "dijo Stiles, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Scott. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Scott estuviera tranquilo y Stiles volviera a hablar.

"Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que has estado en una relación poliamorosa ¡quién sabe cuánto tiempo y no me lo dijiste! Demonios, ¡ni siquiera me dijiste que te gustaban los chicos! ¡Scott, qué demonios!" Gritó Stiles.

"¡Amigo, no lo sabíamos! O no estábamos seguros. Simplemente resolvimos todo nosotros mismos y no estábamos listos- "

"Escuché cada cosa explícita que le hiciste a Allison en la escuela secundaria y ni siquiera pudiste decirme que te gustaban los chicos" siseó Stiles.

"¡Eso es! ¡Manada, todos somos uno! ", Declaró Stiles.

"Whoa, espera, ¿no crees que estás sobre reaccionando?", Preguntó Scott.

"No, no lo hago. No hemos visto a Erica ni a Boyd desde la graduación. ¡Aparentemente estás en una relación poliamorosa cuando ni siquiera me dijiste que te gustaban los chicos! ¡Solo tenemos unos pocos meses preciosos hasta que tengamos que comenzar la "vida real" y, por lo tanto, vamos a tomarnos un tiempo libre y hacer un último gran escape! "


	13. M es por Mapa.

"Stiles, creo que estamos perdidos. Probablemente deberíamos detenernos y pedirle a alguien indicaciones-"

"¡No, Scott! ¡Vamos bien! ¡Tengo mi mapa y Derek tiene sus habilidades para conducir y he estado allí un millón de veces! ¡Sé a dónde vamos! Por cierto, Derek, se suponía que debías girar allí mismo."

Derek le da a los frenos del camaro y apenas logra frenar lo suficiente como para hacer el giro correcto. Afortunadamente, Lydia era tan buena maniobrando su porche como Derek con el camaro o el otro coche habría terminado envuelto alrededor de uno de los árboles junto a la carretera. El giro que tomaron condujo a un pequeño camino lateral que finalmente se abrió a una casa, más allá de la cual estaba la playa.

Tan pronto como sacaron las cosas del coche, todos corrieron hacia la playa y pasaron horas jugando en el agua, tomando el sol y construyendo castillos de arena.

Entonces, justo cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, Stiles miró, vio a un niño y preguntó en voz alta "Hey, chicos, ¿qué creéis que está haciendo ese niño aquí solo?"


	14. N es por Nessy.

La manada solo vio confundida cómo la cabeza del niño se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió directamente hacia Scott.

"Por favor, ayuda, Alfa," gritó el niño mientras sus ojos destellaban. En ese momento, dos hombres doblaron la esquina, gritando y escaneando el área.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos tener unas vacaciones simples, fáciles y sin cazadores locos? ¿Es realmente mucho pedir? "Isaac murmuró mientras daba un paso adelante con Scott mientras Stiles tomaba la mano del niño.

"Síguenos chico, te sacaremos de aquí", le aseguró Allison mientras volvían rápidamente al coche.

"Afortunadamente, pronto estará oscuro, lo que les dificultará seguirnos" murmuró Erica.

"Sí, pero dudo que estos hombres estén solos y cualquiera puede conducir un coche en la oscuridad", dijo Derek entre dientes.

"Por eso necesitamos un plan, ahora escuchad", dijo Stiles.

"Creo que los perdimos" gritó Isaac desde atrás.

"Buenas habilidades para conducir allí Allison", bromeó Erica con una sonrisa.

"Oh, no es nada que un cazador no pueda hacer" Allison se echó a reír. Sin embargo, el buen humor se rompió cuando las luces altas revelaron un obstáculo en el camino y varios coches "policiales" a su alrededor.

"Mierda, ¿qué es eso?", Preguntó Isaac.

"Los cazadores deben tener conexión con los lugareños. Han establecido un punto de control "Allison gruñó, apretando las manos en el volante.

"Mierda, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Isaac preguntó con preocupación.

"¿Deberíamos pelear?" Cuestionó Boyd.

"No chicos, tenemos que seguirles el juego. Sin pelear, simplemente haced lo que os digan ", dijo Stiles. A petición de Stiles, Allison redujo la velocidad del coche hasta detenerse suavemente y bajó la ventanilla.

"Buenas noches, señorita. Perdón por el problema, pero necesitamos que tú y todos los que estáis ahí salgáis. Es una inspección al azar ", le informó el policía. Nadie se movió.

"Chicos, está bien, solo escuchadle", dijo Stiles. Poco a poco todos salieron.

"¿Esto es todo? ¿Solo vosotros cuatro? "Preguntó el agente mientras otro inspeccionaba el Camaro.

"Sí, solo nosotros, en realidad estábamos de camino a la habitación del hotel cuando nos detuviste", le informó Allison con una sonrisa.

"Nuevamente, lamento mucho los problemas. Una última pregunta. ¿Habéis visto a un niño pequeño corriendo? Tiene solo 4 años y se separó de su madre. Ella está muy preocupada "

"No, lo siento, no hemos visto a nadie más que vosotros en el camino. Bueno, vosotros y un Porsche a toda velocidad ", le respondió Allison haciéndole reír.

"Oh, ella. Vino por aquí hace alrededor de una hora. Era una pequeña gata sobre ruedas, pero tampoco lo había visto. Bueno, gracias por vuestro tiempo y nuevamente lamento la demora. Sois libres de idos ", les dijo el agente. Todos volvieron y se marcharon. Nadie habló durante varios largos minutos.

"No estaba mintiendo", susurró Isaac.

"No significa que estaba diciendo toda la verdad", respondió Erica

"También podría no haberlo sabido. La conexión podría ser más alta y esos pobres hombres han recibido la orden y las noticias de un pequeño niño desaparecido ", dijo Allison.

"Solo espero que los demás estén bien", dijo Isaac.

"Estarán bien, lo escuchaste, Lydia no tuvo problemas para salir sola", dijo Erica con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Sí, bueno, volvamos al hotel y veámoslo por nosotros mismos", respondió Allison.

Cuando Allison abrió la puerta, fue para encontrar la habitación llena de otros cinco ocupantes, comida y cuatro vasos calientes de chocolate caliente.

"Lo conseguisteis", dijo Allison con un suspiro de alivio.

"Por supuesto que sí" Stiles resopló mientras Lydia puso los ojos en blanco. El niño que recogieron, que no había hablado desde entonces, habló desde su asiento en una cama.

"¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó tímidamente desde alrededor de su vaso.

"Fácil, pequeño" Stiles comenzó con una sonrisa "Lancé un hechizo de reflexión para que nadie pudiera vernos y un hechizo de comunicación para hablar con los demás. Entonces Lydia usó su mirada mega intensa de banshee para asustarlos de que miraran demasiado de cerca su coche 'vacío'. " Stiles terminó con una floritura.

"Stiles te lo dije un millón de veces. No hay tal cosa como una mirada de 'banshee' " Lydia le informó con un resoplido. Stiles solo le guiñó un ojo al niño haciéndole reír.

"Entonces, ¿tienes un nombre o debería seguir llamándote pequeño?", Preguntó Stiles

"Nessy" El niño ... Nessy respondió con timidez.

"Muy bien Nessy, lindo nombre como el Monstruo del Lago Ness" bromeó Stiles e incluso hizo garras falsas con sus manos y rugió.

"¡No, tonto, esa es mi mami!" Nessy se rió y toda la habitación se congeló.

"Lo siento, ¿acaba de decir su madre?", Preguntó Erica a la habitación en general.

"¡Sí, mami, ella hace así, rah!", Dijo Nessy antes de hacer brotar mini aletas, colmillos, branquias y, oh chico, esto se había vuelto mucho más complicado.

"Hey Nessy, ¿crees que podrías contarnos lo que pasó? ¿Por qué esos hombres te perseguían? ", Preguntó Scott con su cara y voz gentiles y confiadas que hacían que todos hablaran.

"Bueno, mami quería que viera un poco el exterior. Dijo que finalmente tenía la edad suficiente y que estaba muy emocionada, pero me emocioné demasiado y corrí muy por delante de ella en un ... ¿un carnaval? Sí, carnaval y luego estos grandes hombres malos me arrinconaron, uno me pinchó con una aguja larga en el cuello y lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba despertando, había mucha gente, susurraban sobre una subasta y venderme y yo me asusté tanto que lloré como mami me enseñó a hacerlo para poder encontrarme. ¡Pe-pero no hizo aparecer a mami! ¡Todo lo que hizo fue hacer caer la pared! Estaba tan asustado y solo quería a mami, así que corrí de nuevo, luego te olí, mami me enseñó diferentes olores y sabía que podía confiar en ti, ¡así que te pedí ayuda y me ayudaste! "Nessy terminó con una gran sonrisa .

"Este niño es demasiado confiado", fue el primer pensamiento de Stiles. Tuvo suerte de que fueran ellos quienes lo encontraron y no alguien más.

"Muy bien, Alfa verdadero" Stiles comenzó a girar para mirar a Scott, "¿Alguna idea?"

"Deaton" fue todo lo que Scott dijo y luego se encogió de hombros mientras todos suspiraban. Probablemente tenía razón de todos modos.

Resulta que ir a Deaton era, de hecho, lo correcto. Porque ese fue el primer lugar al que acudió Mami Lago Ness para que la ayudaran a encontrar a su bebé secuestrado.

"¡Nessy! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien! Estás en un gran problema, jovencito ", dijo la madre de Nessy mientras lo abrazaba y se negaba a dejarlo ir. Stiles tuvo que admitirlo, era triste ver al pequeño irse, lo iba a extrañar. Se habían acercado en el tiempo que les llevó regresar.

"Sin embargo, ¿puedo pagaros?", Preguntó mamá Ness.

"Realmente no fue nada. Estamos contentos de que esté a salvo y con su madre otra vez "Stiles escuchó a Scott diciéndole y apenas contuvo un suspiro. Realmente no quería entretenerla mucho ¿Pero realmente habría sido tan malo pedirle que se quedara un poco y hablara con ellos? Piensa en todas las cosas que podría haber aprendido.

"Mami, ¿tenemos que irnos? ¡No quiero dejar a Stiles!" Nessy gritó de repente.

"Hey pequeño ¡No llores! Siempre puedes hablar conmigo "dijo Stiles pensando rápidamente.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Nessy con un puchero.

"¡Con esto!" Stiles respondió sosteniendo una...

"¿Una concha marina? ¿Cómo ayudará eso? "Preguntó Nessy con desconfianza.

"No es cualquier concha marina. Es una mágica. Mira, coloqué el hechizo de comunicación sobre ella para que esté vinculada a esta, que mantendré. De esa manera, hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para usar Internet, cada vez que me necesites, estoy a un paso de distancia ", le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa que solo creció cuando todos gruñeron por su final.

"¡Pero no podré verte!", Gritó Nessy, casi llorando. Derek y Scott intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Derek asintiera.

"Hey amigo, ¿qué pasa con esto? Una vez al año, tú y tu madre podéis venir a visitarnos aquí. ¿Cómo suena eso? ", Preguntó Scott con una sonrisa amable. Nessy se sorbió la nariz.

"¿Mami?", Preguntó Nessy, esperanzado.

"Scott olvidó mencionar que sería con todos los gastos pagados" Derek interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera responder.

"No, realmente no podría-"

"Insistimos", dijo Scott, interrumpiéndola. Sin embargo, nadie fue engañado. Sus hombros se habían relajado, estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Ella era tan feliz como Nessy.

"Bien, entonces si insistís" bromeó con un suspiro. Sobre los vítores de Nessy, articuló "Gracias" y nadie podría estar más feliz. Y más aún Stiles, que realmente iba a estar triste al ver irse al pequeño.


	15. O es por Oops.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Ni siquiera le he dicho a mi padre que todavía estoy saliendo con un hombre lobo, sin mencionar el hecho de que he logrado estar con otro al mismo tiempo! Y ahora estoy embarazada, no sé cuál es el padre y aún no tengo mi propio trabajo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar de esto con Scott e Isaac? ¡Quiero decir, estoy emocionada porque todo lo que quiero es tener algunos hijos y comenzar una nueva familia, pero nunca hemos mencionado hijos! ¡Ni siquiera hemos discutido cuán permanente es nuestra relación! ¿Y si no quieren hijos? ¿O qué pasaría si quisieran dejarme y simplemente tener una relación entre ellos y ahora estoy arruinando sus planes? ¿Y qué pasa si-?"

"Allison, tienes que calmarte. Si sé algo sobre Scott e Isaac que, créeme, lo sé, estarán tan emocionados que no podrán ver con claridad. Todo lo que quieren es hacer crecer la manada. Harás realidad todos sus pequeños sueños de lobo. Y tu padre tendrá que superarlo. Él ya sabe que estás en una manada, sabe que estás con Scott, ahora debe saber que no te haremos daño y que puede confiar en nosotros ", calmó Stiles a la pobre chica.

"¿Realmente crees que estarán tan emocionados por el bebé como yo?", Preguntó Allison.

"Ali, sé que lo harán", dijo Stiles con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.


	16. P es por Perséfone.

"Creo que podría llover esta noche" dijo Derek.

"Bueno, tormenta, sí, pero no lluvia" Stiles lo corrigió desde detrás de su libro.

"¿Qué significa eso?", Preguntó Derek mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Significa, oh señor inteligente, que habrá mucho viento, truenos y bastantes relámpagos, pero no lluvia", respondió Stiles, cerrando su libro.

"¿Oh sí? ¿Tus bolas de cristal te lo dijeron? "Derek gruñó, colocando sus manos a cada lado de la silla de Stiles e inclinándose hacia adentro.

"¿Tus sentidos de lobo han olido la lluvia en el aire?" Stiles se la devolvió, colocando el libro en la mesa lateral y pasando las manos por el pecho de Derek para rodear su cuello. Derek gruñó juguetonamente y chasqueó la boca con colmillos.

"En realidad ..." lo que Derek estaba a punto de decir fue interrumpido por un sonido frenético de arañazos en la puerta y un aullido de dolor. Tanto Derek como Stiles se levantaron y llegaron a la puerta en segundos. Cuando la abrieron, fueron recibidos por la vista de un cachorro de lobo sucio con vetas de tierra y sangre corriendo por su pelaje. El cachorro no perdió tiempo en agarrar la pierna del pantalón de Derek y tirar.

"Stiles, yo ..." Derek comenzó a girarse para mirarlo.

"Ve. Voy a poner el hechizo de seguimiento en ti. Te seguiré cuando consiga el botiquín ", dijo Stiles rápidamente, ya moviéndose. Derek y el cachorro ya se habían ido cuando salió al frente. Stiles siguió la atracción del hechizo hacia el bosque y los siguió. Había estado conduciendo durante lo que parecieron horas y la tormenta había llegado a toda velocidad. Sin lluvia ni viento, pero la tormenta lo compensó con truenos y relámpagos. Finalmente llegó a un claro solo para que su corazón se detuviera. Derek estaba arrodillado con la cabeza de una mujer en su regazo y quitando su dolor. Tenía varios agujeros en ella, todo rezumaba sangre y el cachorro estaba gimiendo, acostado a su lado, acariciando su lado con su hocico, tratando de consolarla, pero solo logrando untar más sangre sobre sí mismo.

"Stiles, te necesito" gritó Derek, inmediatamente haciendo que entrara en acción.

"¿Qué necesitas?", Preguntó Stiles, arrodillándose junto a él.

"El cachorro es hija única, su madre es el último miembro sobreviviente de su manada, estaban en camino aquí cuando fueron emboscados. Necesito volver a su campamento y conseguir algunas balas para curarla, la ceniza de montaña normal no funcionará. Necesito que la sostengas mientras voy. ¿Puedes hacer eso? "Preguntó Derek completamente serio.

"Yo ..." ¿Podría? Esto no era solo una Erica magullada o un Scott con exceso de trabajo. ¿Podría manejarlo si esta mujer muriera en él?

El cachorro soltó un gemido agudo y su resolución se endureció. Podría arriesgarse. Si eso significaba que esta niña podría tener la oportunidad de quedarse con su madre, podría hacerlo. Se encontró con los ojos de Derek y asintió con firmeza.

"Vale, aquí vamos Melody," Derek le susurró suavemente a la mujer, a Melody, antes de moverla al regazo de Stiles. Stiles rápidamente levantó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

"Ya vuelvo", les prometió Derek a ambos, antes de darle a Stiles un beso rápido en la frente e irse.

Los minutos se alargaron en la ausencia de Derek y los truenos parecieron aumentar. Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo cuando la mujer comenzó a tratar de hablar. "Sh, Melody, sh. Vas a estar bien. Derek volverá en cualquier momento y- "

"Ya es demasiado tarde ..." Melody susurró con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

"No, no lo es. Lucha, Melody, lucha y aguanta, ¿de acuerdo? Solo agárrate a mí. Solo sigue agarrando mi mano y luego cuando Derek regrese-"

"Oh, dulce corderito, lo siento mucho", dijo Melody con mucha simpatía en sus ojos.

"Lamento darte esta carga, pero cariño, es demasiado tarde para mí. Puedo sentir el veneno en mis venas y siento que se arrastra en mi corazón. Respiro en un precioso tiempo extra ahora. No puedo, ya he aguantado mucho más de lo que debería "Melody comenzó a decir.

"No, solo te duele mucho, ya lo verás. Derek regresará y lo arreglaremos de inmediato "Stiles susurró frenéticamente y ¿cuándo comenzó a llover? Era extraño, solo parecía estar lloviendo sobre él.

"Querida, ven con mamá", dijo Melody gentilmente y Stiles vio como el cachorro saltaba sobre su pecho, haciendo que la sangre brotara más rápido y empapara su abrigo de piel aún más. Al cachorro no parecía importarle, ya que lamía y acariciaba la cara de la mujer.

"Mi amor, lo siento mucho, pero mamá tiene que irse" Melody comenzó, pero se interrumpió cuando el cachorro comenzó a llorar y Stiles ni siquiera sabía que los lobos podían hacer ese sonido.

"Sh, mi amor, sh. Está bien. Mami solo tiene que ir a visitar a papi ahora. Necesito decirle lo fuerte y hermosa que resultó ser su bebé. Pero necesito que me lo prometas. Necesito que me prometas que vivirás, ¿vale? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mami, mi amor? ¿Puedes ser una chica fuerte por ella y seguir luchando?" Melody usó lo que tenían que ser las últimas partes de su fuerza para levantar la mano y pasar los dedos por el pelaje de su hija. Consolando a su hija, incluso mientras ella misma moría. El cachorro permaneció innaturalmente quieto por un momento antes de asentir lenta y deliberadamente con la cabeza, zambullirse nuevamente y meterle la cara en el cuello.

"Dulce corderito, sé que no nos conocemos, de hecho, nos acabamos de encontrar", comenzó Melody y soltó una risa húmeda que solo trajo más sangre.

"Me parece que si debo rogarle a un extraño, al menos encontré a alguien amable para rogar" y, mientras hablaba, Stiles sacudió la cabeza con firme negación. Ella no iba a morir. La iba a salvar. Iba a salvarla e iba a mejorar y pasar una larga vida con su hija. No iba a dejar morir a esta madre.

"Por favor, dulce corderito, por favor cuida mi tesoro. Yo, no tengo nada que ofrecer a cambio, pero por favor, no puedo irme hasta que sepa que ella estará a salvo, por favor promete que te preocuparás por ella ". Melody rogó.

"No, si eso significa que te irás" Stiles se atragantó tercamente.

"Por favor, chico, me quedan algunas respiraciones, deja que una mujer moribunda se vaya en paz, por favor", y quién era él para negarle eso. Nadie, solo alguien que no puede salvar a nadie y no puede proteger ...

"Sí, sí, te juro que la cuidare, que la amare, pero Melody, nadie podrá reemplazar ... ¡Melody Melody!", Gritó Stiles cuando la mano que agarraba la suya se aflojó y una sonrisa agridulce atravesó su cara.

"Gracias" Ella apenas exhaló antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y su mano cayera.

"No, no, no, no, no Melody, no Melody" gritó Stiles frenéticamente mientras el lobo aullaba. Era un sonido lleno de tanto dolor, tanta agonía que no podía simplemente sentarse allí. Él se inclinó y puso su mano sobre su pecho y empujó tratando de reiniciar su corazón y acercó sus labios a los de ella tratando de hacerla respirar. No le importaba que su sangre le corriera por la cara y las manos, tenía que despertarla. Tenía que permanecer despierta, justo hasta que Derek llegara, hasta que ... ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando el nombre de Derek una y otra vez, a tiempo con los aullidos del lobo hasta que lo arrastraron lejos de Melody y lo encerraron en un cálido abrazo.

"Estoy aquí, Stiles, estoy aquí. Vamos, Stiles, vuelve conmigo. Vuelve conmigo Stiles ".

"Derek" dijo Stiles débilmente.

"Oye, oye, estoy aquí. Lo siento mucho, Stiles, lo siento mucho. Yo nunca..."

Pero Stiles no quería escucharlo. Porque por encima de los truenos todavía podía escuchar al cachorro llorando. Saliendo del abrazo de Derek, se arrastró de regreso al cachorro. La tomó en sus brazos, la apretó contra su pecho y no la soltó. Ni cuando el cachorro arañó o mordió o aulló aún más fuerte. Stiles la sostuvo a través de todo eso, susurrando palabras huecas de consuelo e ignorando el dolor que le causaba. La abrazó con fuerza mientras Derek lo abrazaba y se quedaron allí agarrados el uno al otro hasta que el cachorro se desmayó por el agotamiento. Solo entonces, Derek recogió a Stiles y lo llevó a casa estilo novia mientras lloraba en su hombro. Derek llamaría a la manada para ayudar a limpiar el desorden en el campamento y reunir artículos importantes y luego él y Scott celebrarían personalmente el funeral de Melody.

Para Stiles, los siguientes días pasaron borrosos. Se acordó del cachorro. Recordaba que el cachorro le daba un consuelo que buscaba. Recordaba haberse afligido con el cachorro por las dos madres que sostenía mientras la muerte se las llevaba. Recordaba haber hablado con el cachorro. Recordaba susurrar palabras de consuelo, mientras le preguntaba su nombre y se conformaba con llamarla cariñosamente. Recordó a Derek entrando para alimentarlos y sostenerlos por la noche. Recordó al resto de la manada acurrucada en la cama para compartir el dolor y difundir la curación con él y su cachorro. Recordó la primera vez que pensó en ella como si fuera suya y aún no sabía su nombre. Recordaba todo eso, pero el mundo en sí no se volvió a enfocar hasta el día en que se despertó, abrazando a una niña con pelo rubio dorado y ojos esmeralda y ella lo miró, le dio una sonrisa llorosa y susurró.

"Hola, mi nombre es Perséfone"


	17. Q es por Rápido (Quick)

"Está bien, tengo la habitación de Sef preparada, los documentos de adopción han sido enviados, completé los documentos de la escuela, su certificado de nacimiento nos fue enviado por correo y no he visto a Derek en todo el día ... Y ahora estoy preocupado. Papá, ¿y si todo esto se mueve demasiado rápido? Se ha investigado que tener un hijo demasiado rápido puede arruinar por completo una relación. Y es precisamente cuando comienzas a planificar para el niño con anticipación y vives todos los procesos de crecimiento del niño, como los formularios de adopción y realmente tienes tiempo para adaptarte con tu hijo a través de todas las fases, como la fase de pañales y la fase de entrenamiento para ir al baño y el primer día de la fase escolar que comienzan los problemas. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué pasa si ella comienza a resentirse por no estar allí a través de esas fases y no saber cuáles fueron sus primeras palabras? ¿O qué pasa si comienza a darse cuenta de que no sabemos estas cosas? No es que pueda dar a luz a un niño para que podamos obtener todas esas cosas iniciales ... ¡Y qué pasa si tienen razón y esto es demasiado pronto, Derek me deja, estoy solo con una niña de 5 años, no puedo manejarlo y todo su futuro está arruinado porque pensé que Derek y yo podríamos hacerlo mejor que un orfanato aleatorio, pero me equivoqué!" Stiles detuvo su discurso para respirar y John le dirigió una mirada que lo hizo congelarse.

"Stiles, mira. Tengo un documento de diez páginas con una presentación de PowerPoint de 10 minutos sobre los pros y los contras del nuevo gel para el pelo de Derek que hiciste en la escuela secundaria. Si Derek se quedó contigo durante esa discusión, no hay un solo rastro de duda en mi mente de que nunca te dejará. Y, por supuesto, eres mejor que un orfanato aleatorio. En realidad la conoces y puedes mostrarle tu amor mejor que cualquier otra persona que yo conozca. Tendrás tiempos difíciles y probablemente fallarás algunas veces. Pero ella siempre será amada y siempre nos tendrás a mí y al resto de la manada para ayudarte con todo lo que se te presente. Estarás bien. Si Allison, Scott e Isaac fueron capaces de pasar ese primer año como padres ilesos, tú y Derek lo haréis maravillosamente".

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Lo sé."


	18. R es por Coche de carreras (Racecar)

"Y entonces, hoy en Lenguaje, la Señora Hill nos enseñó sobre los palíndromos. ¿Sabes qué son los palíndromos? Los palíndromos son palabras y frases que deletrean lo mismo tanto hacia adelante como hacia atrás. ¿Conoces ejemplos de palíndromos? ¡Aprendimos una tonelada! Como Hannah, coche de carreras(Racecar), referir (refer), kayak, señora (Madam), nivel (level), cívico (civic), radar, empapelar (repaper), rotor, sagas y solos. Y luego había frases como ni limón ni melón (no lemon no melon). Pero coche de carreras (Racecar) es mi favorita. Creo que quiero ser piloto de carreras cuando crezca. ¡Porque entonces puedo conducir coches como tía Lydia e ir muy rápido y sería genial!" Perséfone continuó mientras se preparaba para irse a la cama.

"Eso suena genial Sef, pero creo que es la hora de acostarse", le dice Stiles a la ahora estudiante de quinto grado.

"¡Cierto! ¡Buenas noches papi, buenas noches papá!"

Mientras se va corriendo a la cama, Stiles se vuelve hacia Derek, "Nunca sabré cómo te las arreglaste para soportarme durante todos esos años".

Derek solo mira a Stiles con una sonrisa suave y dice "Vamos a la cama".


	19. S es por Shakespeare.

**Un soneto para Stiles por Derek Hale**

_¿Te comparo con la luz de una luna azul?_

_Mientras eres más brillante y más amable_

_Los vientos fuertes interrumpen los rayos relajantes de junio_

_Y el contrato de arrendamiento de la noche es demasiado corto_

_A veces la llamada de la luna parece demasiado fuerte_

_Y a menudo su guía plateada se atenúa_

_Y de vez en cuando el tiempo va mal_

_Por casualidad, o el curso cambiante de la naturaleza._

_Pero tu conexión eterna no fallará_

_Y no perderás la posesión de tu ingenio_

_Ni la muerte se jactará de que él te atrapó en su cárcel_

_Cuando a través de líneas eternas hacia el tiempo, tú vuelas_

_Mientras los hombres puedan respirar, o los ojos puedan ver,_

_Tanto tiempo vivirá esto, y esto te da vida a ti._


	20. T es por Trueno.

Un trueno atravesó el silencio de la noche y Sef se zambulló debajo de sus mantas, tratando de detener su temblor. Ella recitó cada hecho que había aprendido sobre los relámpagos y los truenos y luego comenzó a recitar lo que todos le dijeron, "es solo un sonido y no puede herirte".

Nada de eso ayudó ni un poco cuando llegó el siguiente broom y ella no pudo reprimir el gemido que se deslizó.

Derek se despertó con el primer estruendo. Tenía a Stiles despierto y a mitad del pasillo cuando escuchó ese gemido.

"Derek, detente, espera, ¿qué pasa?", Preguntó Stiles en voz baja mientras se quitaba el sueño de los ojos.

"Sef le tiene miedo a los truenos a-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, sonó otro estruendo haciendo sonar las ventanas y esta vez el gemido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles pudiera escucharlo.

"Oh Dios, nuestro bebé" siseó Stiles antes de correr el resto del camino a su habitación. Cuando llegaron allí, Sef había logrado encerrarse en medio de su cama. Stiles y Derek dudaron por un momento, sin estar seguros de cómo deberían abordar esto. Después de todo, ella era una estudiante de secundaria y, por lo tanto, necesitaba que la abordaran con la atención adecuada o no aceptaría su ayuda. No es que realmente necesitara ayuda. Sin embargo, la decisión fue tomada por ellos cuando los truenos volvieron a sonar y el pequeño nido comenzó a temblar. Estaban allí tan rápido que bien podrían haber sido los rayos.

"Ya está, nena, nada te va a hacer daño. Estás a salvo, tu papá y yo te protegeremos" , susurra Stiles mientras la mecía de un lado a otro. Pasando su mano por su pelo mientras Derek le frotaba la espalda. Mientras Stiles susurraba palabras de consuelo, Derek comenzó a tararear una melodía ahora familiar. Sef soltó una débil risa acuosa.

"¿Eres mi sol? (You are My Sunshine?) ¿En serio papá?" Preguntó Sef.

"Cuando deje de ser verdad, dejaré de cantarla", susurró Derek.


	21. U es por Universidad.

"Entonces, ¿has decidido qué universidad quieres, mi querida hija?", Cuestionó Stiles.

"Papi, lo he decidido. Voy a Berkeley" , Responde Sef.

"Así de fácil, ¿eh? ¿No tienes miedo de a cual irán tus amigos o si estás segura de que quieres elegir a Nessy sobre los otros miembros de la manada? ¿O qué significa si eliges ir con Nessy en lugar de vivir con uno de los otros miembros de la manada y quedarte más cerca de casa? O, tal vez, si ahora tu pobre papá y yo nos veremos obligados a conseguir un animal pequeño y peludo para reemplazarte. ¿Ni siquiera una pregunta?" Preguntó Stiles.

"No, no me queda ninguna. Lo revisé todo esta tarde con tía Lydia. Le mostré mis documentos y mis powerpoints y todas las calificaciones de todos mis maestros potenciales y hemos decidido. Berkeley tiene más sentido y ahí es donde iré".

"¿Ni siquiera tienes una última pregunta? Sabes, no obtendré muchas preguntas orientadas a detalles sobre decisiones de vida después de que me dejes para la edad adulta ".

"Si te hace sentir mejor, papi, puedo repetir toda mi actuación con tía Lydia y podemos llegar a la misma conclusión ..."

"Hombre, seguro que sabes cómo hacer que un chico se sienta amado. Pues bien, vamos a escucharlo. Pero asegúrate de cambiar el nombre de Lydia por el mío "

"¡Papi! ¿Cómo puedo elegir entre todas las universidades que me aceptaron? Quiero decir, Nessy se metió en ...... "


	22. V es por San Valentín (Valentine)

Nessy no estaba de mal humor. No, realmente no lo estaba. Estaba feliz por Sef. La semana pasada no pudo dejar de hablar sobre sus planes para el día de San Valentín. Cómo iban a ir aquí y hacer esto y aquello y cómo esperaba que fuera más que una cita de un día y bla, bla, bla.

Realmente todo sonaba lindo y perfecto. Es solo que ... Nessy había planeado invitarla a salir el día de San Valentín. Hizo un plan y todo y aquí ella seguía y seguía hablando de alguien que obviamente creía que era perfecto para ella y no era él.

No estaba seguro de si le dolía más o menos que se negara a decirle el nombre de su cita.

El día de San Valentín comenzó como cualquier otro sábado para Nessy. La única diferencia era que tenía planes de ir a la tienda más tarde y comprarse todo el chocolate como confort.

Es por eso que solo estaba usando sus viejos pantalones de chándal y una bata cuando golpearon su puerta. También fue la razón por la que todavía estaba conmocionado cuando la abrió y encontró a Sef al otro lado.

"Sef, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tu cita? Dios mío, ¿era un idiota? ¿Tengo que ir-?"

"Dios mío Ness, cállate por un momento. Dios, y la gente dice que divago" , dijo Sef con una gran sonrisa y un giro de ojos. Luego se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y sacó un pequeño corazón de terciopelo del bolsillo trasero.

"¿Podrías, Nessy Monster, hacerme el honor de ser mi Valentín?", Preguntó Sef con toda seriedad.

El primer pensamiento de Nessy fue que Sef definitivamente habló con su padre. Su segundo fue que Sef ... ¡Sef había estado hablando toda la semana sobre él!

"Uh, ¿Ness? Hola, las rodillas comienzan a dolerme un poco ", dijo Sef.

"¡Sí, sí, por supuesto que saldré contigo!" Nessy finalmente dijo rápido.

"Bien, no, así no puedes. Vamos a buscarte un mejor atuendo, entonces podemos salir y ... "

"O podríamos quedarnos" Nessy susurró tímidamente, seguro de que no lo escucharía. Pero, por supuesto, lo hizo y, por supuesto, su reacción fue la de darle una mirada maliciosa.

"¡Por qué, Ness, nunca haría algo así!"

"¡Oh, espera! Dame un minuto y ..."

"No, me gusta más tu idea" dijo Sef con una sonrisa tímida.


	23. W de Bodas (Weddings)

_Erica / Boyd_

Sorprendentemente, Erica y Boyd fueron la primera pareja de la manada en casarse. Y como era de esperar, todo fue muy espontáneo y comenzó con un viaje a Las Vegas. Pasó antes de lo de Perséfone y antes del primer cachorro de Allison, Scott e Isaac, pero no antes de lo de Nessy. Lo que pasó fue que, después de Nessy, la manada cayó en un período de aproximadamente dos meses en el que cada momento de vigilia se pasó investigando cada mito, tradición y leyenda que habían imaginado y determinando si existían o no. Todos habían quedado tan conmocionados por la existencia del Monstruo del Lago Ness que nadie sintió que estaría a salvo hasta que encontraran y entendieran todas las especies del planeta.

Todo eso cambió el día en que la nación del fuego atacó. Y por nación del fuego, quiero decir que Erica entró, impulsada por una furia llameante y les dijo a todos que hicieran sus maletas porque iban a Las Vegas. Por supuesto, hubo algunos argumentos iniciales, pero tan pronto como Erica dio un discurso sobre cómo realmente no vivían, se pasaban la vida preparándose para eventos que probablemente nunca ocurrirían, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Nadie está exactamente seguro de lo que pasó esa noche, pero a la mañana siguiente Erica estaba junto a Boyd, haciendo coincidir los anillos en sus respectivos dedos anulares y un certificado de matrimonio firmado por cada miembro de la manada. Nunca se mencionó una anulación y Erica y Boyd nunca fueron más felices de lo que fueron ese día. _  
_

_Sheriff y Melissa_

La boda de John y Melissa fue un evento sencillo y discreto. Solo querían estar rodeados de su familia, amigos y amor. Todo estaba decorado con cintas blancas y plateadas y el ramo de Melissa consistía en rosas rosadas y blancas. Stiles era el padrino de John, Allison era la dama de honor y Scott entregó a Melissa.

Después de la ceremonia, a la que solo asistieron la manada y el sacerdote, celebraron una recepción. La recepción, celebrada en el patio trasero de John, fue el evento del año. Todas las personas de la oficina del sheriff, todo el personal del hospital y todas las personas cuyas vidas habían sido tocadas por John o Melissa estaban apiñadas en el pequeño patio trasero de John. Y Melissa y John no podrían haber estado más satisfechos con la participación. _  
_

_Allison / Isaac / Scott_

Para Allison, Isaac y Scott, la pérdida de Melody les abrió los ojos a toda la vida que estaban dejando escapar y lo corta que era la vida. Esto fortaleció sus vínculos y querían de alguna manera consolidar ese vínculo entre ellos. Pero una boda sencilla no sería suficiente. Necesitaban algo que los uniera a los tres como un todo. Trabajando con Lydia, pudieron encontrar un antiguo ritual de atarse las manos que podría adaptarse para aplicarse a los tres.

Para su ceremonia, se pararon en un triángulo con Allison arriba, Scott a su izquierda e Isaac a su derecha, los dos debajo de un altar envuelto con flores lavanda y una suave cinta verde, delineada en azul. Usando el mismo tipo de cinta que estaba envuelta alrededor de su altar, Lydia comenzó a atar nudos. Comenzó con uno alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Allison. Luego pasó a la muñeca izquierda de Scott, seguida de la muñeca izquierda de Isaac, la muñeca derecha de Allison, la muñeca derecha de Isaac y, finalmente, la muñeca derecha de Scott. Para completar el nudo, envolvió la cinta en las tres direcciones alrededor de las cintas entre ellos y ató un lazo, consolidando la unión. Cada nudo representaba los vínculos entre cada uno de ellos como pares y como un todo. A cada miembro de la manada se le indicó que se hiciera un nudo por persona para demostrar que ningún vínculo era más poderoso que los demás y que, en general, eran indestructibles. _  
_

_Nessy / Perséfone_

Habla sobre una exageración. Donde la boda del Sheriff y Melissa fue tranquila e íntima, la de Nessy y Perséfone fue ruidosa y comunitaria. Todos estaban allí y, durante la planificación, se agregaba una nueva decoración exagerada cada semana. La fiesta llenó toda la mansión reconstruida de los Hale e incluso había una escultura de hielo en el círculo de aparcamiento.

Ahora, en general, si hay una boda tan exagerada, pensarías que fue la novia la que hacía las órdenes y tomaba las decisiones. Pero en este caso, sería erróneo. En esta boda, a la novia no le importaba nada mientras pudiera casarse con el hombre de su vida. No, en esta boda fueron los familiares los que tomaron todas las decisiones al afirmar que nada sería lo suficientemente grande o perfecto para su precioso tesoro. Entre Lydia, que no tenía hijos, Allison, que tenía hijos y Stiles, que quería que la boda de su única hija fuera perfecta, el organizador de bodas nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Derek y Stiles caminaron a ambos lados de Sef mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo, el Sheriff fue el hombre que ofició el matrimonio y toda la manada, incluido Cora, estuvo presente. Todos lloraron en la ceremonia y la fiesta que siguió siguió hasta el amanecer de la mañana siguiente. _  
_

_Stiles / Derek_

"Stiles, no. Todo es perfecto. Es exactamente según tus especificaciones. No hay un solo pétalo de flor fuera de lugar. No es demasiado exagerado, ni está demasiado subestimado. ¡Es exactamente lo que tú y Derek queríais y no necesitais ir a ver a nadie! Debes pararte ahí mismo, donde estás y dejarme fijar este maldito Nomeolvides en tu solapa. Si no dejas de moverte, le diré a tu padre que cambiaste de opinión y le permitirás que te acompañe por el pasillo como una maldita princesa" Le regañó Lydia, a punto de estrangular a Stiles.

En pocas palabras, hasta el momento en que Lydia comenzó a oficiar el matrimonio, Stiles era un desastre nervioso. Pero luego, cuando todos tomaron asiento y solo quedaban él, Derek y Lydia debajo del altar, comenzó a relajarse. Respiró hondo y solo vio al hombre frente a él. El mismo hombre que lo sostenía mientras sollozaba por las madres perdidas. El mismo hombre que lo ayudó a criar una hermosa hija. El mismo hombre que le dijo que lo amaba diciéndole primero que amaba los bolígrafos. Cuando Stiles pensó en todos sus recuerdos juntos, recordó exactamente por qué estaba parado aquí para legalizar este vínculo entre ellos y pronunció sus votos directamente desde su corazón.

De todas las bodas de la manada, esta fue la más conmovedora. La que unía a los líderes de la manada. Después de la ceremonia, habría una fiesta para la manada y al día siguiente, habría una fiesta para todos los demás, pero en ese momento, todo se deslizó en su lugar. Con esta boda final, su manada estaba completa y más poderosa que nunca.


	24. X es por Xilófono.

Eran las Navidades en la casa Hale y, como dicta la familia Hale, cada familia debe votar por el "peor regalo de Navidad del año". Este año tienen un ganador indiscutible, sin concurso. Y ese ganador sería Stiles. ¿Por qué, te preguntaras, Stiles sería el ganador del peor regalo de Navidad del año?

Porque pensó que sería una buena idea conseguir un xilófono para el hijo menor de Scott. Así es ... un xilófono. ¿Qué tiene de malo un xilófono? Es un instrumento musical con láminas de tonos altos que les da a los niños palos que usan para golpearlo todo. Ya sea que se trate de las láminas del xilófono que son impíamente ruidosas con la nueva acústica de la mansión Hale, los gabinetes de la cocina, o sí, entre ellos.


	25. Y es por Yuxa.

'Ven a conocer a mi familia, dijo Kyle. Será divertido, dijo. Vale, dije ¿Sabes lo que olvidé preguntar? ¿Dónde está? ¿Sabes lo que dijo cuando le pregunté? ¡Oh, tranquila, está aislado, en Beacon Hills! ¿Dónde estoy ahora, preguntas? Oh, en ningún sitio en especial, solo en un maldito calabozo en Beacon Hills'.

Sophie fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Vio como cuatro figuras bajaban. Dos que reconoció como el Alfa Scott y su mano derecha el Beta Derek. El otro hombre y la mujer, no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran, aparte de ser los que arruinaron sus planes.

"Así que comencemos con que nos digas exactamente lo que eres", exigió la mujer.

"¡Lydia! No puedes simplemente preguntarle eso, eso es grosero ", advirtió el Alfa Scott como si no la hubiera encadenado a una pared en un calabozo.

"Personalmente, creo que las preguntas más importantes son: ¿qué quieres y por qué nos atacaste?", Preguntó el Beta Derek con una ceja alzada y aterradora. Bueno, si pensaban que eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para hacerla hablar, estaban completamente equivocados.

"Mira, realmente odio hacer esto, pero si no quieres hablar, bueno, hay otras formas de obtener tu información", dijo el Alfa Scott mientras miraba al hombre en las sombras. Por primera vez, sintió verdadero miedo. El tipo de miedo que las leyendas debían inculcar. Sin embargo, antes de que algo pueda pasar, todos miran hacia una fuerte explosión desde arriba, seguido de gritos, seguido de más ruidos que suenan como si se estuviera acercando.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Necesito ayuda, como, ahora mismo! Mi novia Sophie ha desaparecido, no contesta su teléfono y ... "

"¿Kyle?" Gritó Sophie confundida.

"¿Sophie?", Gritó Kyle con la misma confusión.

"¿Espera, papá?" Sophie gritó de nuevo y miró al Alfa Scott.

"Kyle" El Alfa Scott suspiró con resignación.

"¿Papá?", Preguntó Kyle, todavía claramente confundido.

"¿Sophie?", Le preguntó el Alfa Scott, mientras se giraba para mirar de un lado a otro entre su, joder, su hijo y ella.

"¡Stiles!" El chico en la esquina exclamó.

"Lo siento, no me pude resistir", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claramente parece haber cierta confusión, entonces, ¿por qué no liberas a la pobre Sophie y subimos para conversar? A menos que todos queráis quedaros aquí encadenados que, oye, no juzgo, de hecho- "Stiles fue interrumpido por Derek tapándole la boca y gruñendo" Ni una palabra más.

........................................................................................................................

Sophie se quedó perfectamente quieta mientras contemplaba la vista que tenía delante. Aquí estaba la manada más poderosa, la más temida, sentada alrededor de una mesa tomando café y chocolate caliente. Era extraño.

"Entonces, ¿quién quiere comenzar a explicar?", Preguntó el Alfa Scott, mirándola a ella y a Kyle.

"Papá es-"

"Lo haré, señor, si te parece bien", dijo Sophie, interrumpiendo a Kyle. Ahora tenía la atención de todos cuando el Alfa Scott asintió para que ella hablara.

"Bueno, ya ves. Kyle me invitó a conocer a su familia y acepté antes de saber que vivía en Beacon Hills o quién era su familia. Tenéis cierta reputación de no dejar que los seres sobrenaturales se vayan una vez que entran en vuestro territorio. Mi, eh, plan era colarme e hipnotizaros a todos para que durmierais durante 24 horas con mi, uh, mirada porque soy una, eh, Yuxa. Eso me daría suficiente tiempo para venir, saludar y luego irme debido a una enfermedad. Yo, eh, no esperaba que hubiera alguien que no se sintiera afectado por mis encantos y definitivamente no pensé que el dulce y humano Kyle provenía de la familia Alfa de Beacon Hills. Lamento mucho mi grosería, prometo que no estaba planeando herir a nadie y ... "Sophie se detuvo al notar que algunos miembros temblaban. Oh, Dios, ahora la había hecho buena. Iban a matarla.

Sophie cerró los ojos y lo esperó, cuando de repente la habitación estalló en ... ¿risas?

"Dios mío, ¿realmente tenemos una reputación tan aterradora? ¿La gente realmente encuentra aterrador a este cachorro peludo?" Preguntó Stiles, dándole al Alfa Scott una galleta.

"Bueno, si escucharon algo sobre las chicas, no es de extrañar que corran asustados", bromeó el hombre llamado Isaac.

"Los rumores probablemente comenzaron debido a lo aterradora que se ve tu cara, Der", bromeó la mujer llamada Erica con el Beta Derek.

"Qué, espera" Sophie estaba tan perdida ...

"No te preocupes por eso. Cosas locas pasan aquí todo el tiempo. Tus intenciones eran buenas. Les agradas" Kyle se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

"Pe ... ¿Qué?" Siseó Sophie.

"Bienvenida a la familia", dijo Kyle con una sonrisa y, querido Señor, ¿en qué se había metido?


	26. Z es por Cigoto (Zygote)

"... Entonces, cuando los espermatozoides del macho finalmente penetran en el óvulo de la hembra, crean lo que se llama un cigoto que luego sufre escisión, crecimiento y diferenciación hasta que, aproximadamente 10 meses después, un pequeño humano completamente funcional nace al cuidado de los padres" , concluyó Sef en su presentación.

"Amor, te das cuenta de que, solo porque papi y yo somos homosexuales, no significa que no sepamos cómo se forman los bebés, ¿verdad? No necesitas decirnos cómo funciona, pasamos por la clase de salud ", explicó Derek.

"Bueno, papá, solo quería asegurarme de que lo supieras para que no te sorprendas cuando empiece a hincharme y eventualmente a parir a uno de estos" bebés "en unos meses", dijo Sef.

Stiles se queda en estado de shock por un momento antes de, "Oh. Dios. Mío ¡Derek! ¡Nuestro bebé ve a tener un bebé! Tendremos que ir a la tienda y comprar una cuna nueva, ya que la manada simplemente no servirá. Y tendremos que comenzar a comprar ropa nueva para bebés, ¿cuánto tiempo antes de que descubras qué genero tiene el bebé? Me pregunto qué suministros le sobraron a Allison de su último ... Y necesitaremos pañales y una silla alta y algo de fórmula para que nuestra preciosa obtenga todos los nutrientes adecuados y ... "el resto de la charla fue amortiguada por la mano de Derek.

"Es posible que quieras irte ahora, antes de que te arrastre de compras. Estamos muy contentos por ti, asegúrate de avisarnos si necesitas algo ".

Sef sale inmediatamente de la casa, Nessy la sigue de cerca.

"Mira, te dije que no te comerían por hacer que quedara embarazada".

"No, eso es lo que te dije esta mañana cuando querías dejar la charla por completo".

"¡Cállate! ¿No sabes que es mejor no discutir con una mujer embarazada? "

Derek y Stiles se sentaron, mirando el intercambio a través de la ventana. Stiles suspira "Sí, estarán bien".


End file.
